Simple Words
by Secret-Agent-Omega
Summary: River imparts some not-so-cryptic wisdom to Inara regarding Mal’s feelings.


**Title:** Simple Words

**Author:** Secret-Agent-Omega

**Genre:** Drama.

**Rating:** K.

**Pairings:** Hints of Mal/Inara.

**Location on Firefly Universe Timeline:** Sometime post-BDM.

**Spoilers:** Minor plot details from the BDM.

**Summary:** River imparts some not-so-cryptic wisdom to Inara regarding Mal's feelings.

**Disclaimer:** The people, places, and plentiful paraphernalia you know and love/hate are the property of their respective owners, namely Joss Whedon, his associates, and any groups which control or are controlled by said individuals. No profit is made by the author of this work of fiction from the creation or distribution of said work, nor is any infringement intended. Plagiarism is considered a serious criminal offense, and punishable by law. Please ask before redistributing this work.

**Length without header:** 2 page(s) at 12-point Times New Roman font; 563 words; 3,296 characters including spaces.

**Feedback:** Some authors don't care about feedback. I am not one of those authors. Giving feedback tells me that you took the time to read it and cared enough to comment on it. Receiving feedback is a wonderful thing, and every author should experience it.

**Notes:** This is my first distinctly non-artsy ficlet, so I'm a little anxious. This also might be the beginning of a three-part arc, depending on the kind of response I get. Special thanks to ValerieBean for sanding all the sharp edges off until it could be safely handled. If the story sucks, it's all my fault – she did the best beta work she could with what she was given.

**Simple Words**

By Secret-Agent-Omega

Inara closed her eyes, enjoying the soothing aroma of her tea, when she heard the knock on her shuttle's door.

"Qingjin."

A pale face framed by raven tresses peeked inquisitively through the hatch.

Inara smiled. "Hello, River. How are you?"

River stepped into the shuttle, winding her way around a small oak table. "Every day is better than the last." She tipped at the waist until she came nose-to-nose with a jade statuette on the table. "Can I stay? Too loud on the bridge."

"Of course, dear." Inara patted the sofa as an invitation, and River bounced over to join her, plopping down onto the far end before shifting to lie on her back, legs draped over the edge. Inara laughed lightly; though the young girl was much more lucid since Miranda, she still retained certain oddities in personal preference.

Setting down her tea, Inara reached to her dresser, selecting an ivory comb to work the tangles from River's hair, trying to make conversation as she began to smooth the dark locks.

"So, why was it too loud? Is Mal still worried you'll crash the ship?"

River tilted her head back to look at Inara and grinned. "Trusts me now. Knows his albatross will fly true. Not why I left, though." She made a pouting face. "Captain had a rough day. Came up to sort things out." River pointed to her temple. "Sorts loud."

Inara smirked mischievously. "He does a lot of things loudly."

River rolled her eyes and giggled.

Inara continued freeing River's hair of knots, and the two sat in silence for several minutes; River watched some unseen pattern on the ceiling, while Inara let her attention wander around the shuttle's lush furnishings.

"He calls you names." River whispered, her voice an unexpected intrusion on the silence. "In his head."

Inara looked back a little quicker than she'd intended.

"Who does?"

River made a face, as though the answer should have been obvious.

Inara smiled demurely. "I'm sure he does."

River tilted her head back to look at Inara again, her expression sad now.

"Doesn't mean them. Not the bad ones. Bad ones he roars, like Jayne after drinking. Means the good ones. Whispers the good ones, like Simon and Kaylee in the dark."

Inara's smile faded, and she swallowed slowly.

"What names?"

River rolled her head to the side, gazing over at the hatch thoughtfully before speaking again, her voice now far away.

"Angel. Fairest maiden. Soul's other half. Simple words. Say what they mean and mean what they say."

River paused for a moment, and seemed to return from wherever she had been. Then, in a somber tone, she continued.

"Wants to whisper them in your ear, but his voice forgot how in the valley where his old symbol broke. Thought he found another one, rusting in the sun, but she was just an object. Object has purpose, but gives life no meaning. Knows a symbol that could give life meaning, but she's problematic. Theoretical perception can't coexist with actual representation; true worth is inconsistent with monetary value. She understands desire, but doesn't comprehend love."

Inara froze, petrified into silence by River's statement. As she struggled to form a coherent reply, River rolled off the sofa and skipped to the shuttle's hatch, throwing a cheerful glance back over her shoulder before disappearing.

"Have to go. Time to change course."


End file.
